


【仓安】暗恋与梦

by shaun570



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 大仓忠义喜欢安田章大，喜欢了整整523天。喜欢他做体操时用尽全力的样子，喜欢他吃完午饭困倦揉眼睛的样子，喜欢他蹲在草地上和蚂蚁说话的样子，喜欢他轻声问自己听懂了没有的样子，喜欢他笑起来眯起的眼睛，喜欢他笑起来会露出来的小兔牙。安田章大的一切，大仓忠义都喜欢。





	【仓安】暗恋与梦

1  
大仓忠义今天也很失落。  
明明准备好了问题，却又没找到机会能向安田请教。  
当然，大仓并不是真的想要让自己的成绩有什么进步， 他只是想找借口和安田说说话。  
大仓忠义喜欢安田章大，喜欢了整整523天。  
喜欢他做体操时用尽全力的样子，喜欢他吃完午饭困倦揉眼睛的样子，喜欢他蹲在草地上和蚂蚁说话的样子，喜欢他轻声问自己听懂了没有的样子，喜欢他笑起来眯起的眼睛，喜欢他笑起来会露出来的小兔牙。  
安田章大的一切，大仓忠义都喜欢。

但是除了默默喜欢，大仓忠义什么也不敢做。  
和品学兼优的安田不同，自己是个普通到不能更普通的17岁男生，除了和狐朋狗友打闹，吃吃喝喝，其他什么也不会。  
这样的大仓忠义，不配追求安田章大，这样隐秘的心情只能借着请教题目，偷偷的表达。

523天的暗恋中，除了请教的题目，大仓忠义一共和安田章大说了109句话，其中50句是“安田同学，可以请教你一个问题么”，50句是“我明白了，谢谢你，安田同学”，8句是安田向他打招呼时的回话“早上好，安田同学”。  
还有一句，属于3个小时前，趁着做值日时拦住安田，说出的准备了523天的请求，“安、安田同学，明天下、下学后，在中庭，我、我等着你！”

距离和安田表白，还有不到20个小时，大仓抱着写着安田的体操服躺在床上。  
这是他五百多天暗恋中做过的最卑劣的事情之一，偷走了安田换下的体操服，嗅着属于少年的汗味一次又一次地自慰。大仓已经分不清衣服上的味道到底是属于安田还是属于自己了，光是想象安田穿着体操服躺在自己怀里的样子，大仓的鸡巴就硬的发疼。

大仓一遍遍模拟着明天表白时要说的话，直到进入梦乡。

大仓站在中庭，面前站着他的暗恋对象。安田穿着不合身的体操服，上面写着大仓的名字。  
“安田同学，你怎么穿着我的体操服？”看着自己的运动短裤包裹着安田两条笔直的腿，大仓觉得全身的血液都在向那处集中。  
“穿着大仓同学的体操服，就好像被大仓同学紧紧拥抱着一样。”安田走近了大仓，拉着他的手臂放在自己腰上。  
手掌下是紧实的肌肉，安田的腰细的仿佛轻轻一握就会折断。他不敢用力，只能虚虚地搂着安田的腰，而安田却像八爪鱼一样缠上自己，温度偏高的躯体紧紧贴着大仓。这个距离让大仓能够清楚的看见安田脸上的细小绒毛，还有额角的汗水。

这不是大仓第一次经历这样的亲密接触，这是经历过无数次的梦境，在梦里安田会踮起脚尖亲吻自己，会握着自己手揉捏他充血的乳头，会红着脸向自己求欢，会翘着屁股迎合自己的操弄。

大仓忠义的春梦里，安田不再是现实中那个握着笔笑着问自己“听懂了么”的好学生，而是属于自己的沉迷情欲的伴侣。  
他不会再用那副好嗓子和别人说笑，只会发出诱人的呻吟，叫着自己的名字让自己轻一点。他也不会因为做体操过于用力而满头大汗，只会因为剧烈的性爱皮肤泛起高潮的粉红色。  
他的暗恋对象，有一根漂亮的鸡巴，颜色很浅，形状也很漂亮，握住根部就能听见安田高亢的吟叫。如果含住头部吸吮，安田还会因为过于舒服流下生理性的泪水。

在梦里，大仓了解安田的每一个敏感点，手指轻轻扣弄几下就能让他高潮，而安田也会加紧屁股让他忍不住射精。  
梦里的一切都很美好，他们想真正的情侣一样做爱，为对方清理身体，还会在高潮之后不含情欲接吻。

但是这毕竟是梦，是大仓忠义一个人的妄想，而现实中的大仓忠义，甚至都没牵过安田章大的手。

2  
安田章大今天也很失落。  
明明为大仓准备了特别笔记，却没等到他向自己请教问题。  
当然，比起希望大仓的成绩提高，安田只是想找一个机会能和大仓多说几句话。  
安田章大喜欢大仓忠义，喜欢了整整522天。  
喜欢他上英语课时困得睁不开眼的样子，喜欢他大口大口吃饭的样子，喜欢他耍赖时嘟嘴的样子，喜欢他叫自己安田同学时温柔的样子，喜欢他爽朗的大笑声，喜欢他脸上的痣。  
大仓忠义的一切，安田章大都喜欢。

但是除了默默喜欢，安田章大什么也不敢做。  
和外向开朗的大仓不同，自己是个只会学习的无聊学生，除了能够在成绩单上能有个醒目的位置，无论是运动还是交际，安田章大都不擅长。  
这样的安田章大，不配追求大仓忠义，只能借着讲解题目，偷偷地感受他的注视。

522天的暗恋中，除了讲解的题目，安田章大一共和大仓忠义说了108句话，其中50句是“好的，是什么问题呢？”，50句是“不用客气哦，大仓同学”，8句是做足了心里准备尽量不让自己声音发抖的打招呼“早上好，大仓同学”。  
还有一句，3个小时前没有胆量问出口的，“大仓同学，明天你找我有什么事？”

距离和大仓的约定，还有不到20个小时，安田躺在床上翻来覆去，床边的桌子上放着一根裹着透明薄膜的牙刷。  
这是他五百多天暗恋中做过的最卑劣的事情之一，在休学旅行时偷走了大仓的牙刷，当做少年的初吻，虔诚的亲吻了属于暗恋对象的牙刷。安田把大仓的私人物品当做收藏，小心地包装起来，心里像是被填满了一样。心中的欲望能被大仓的私人物品填满，身体的欲望却靠自己解决，喊着大仓的名字撸动阴茎，手指在后穴进出，高潮的时候想象大仓就在自己眼前。

安田猜测了无数种明天大仓可能会和自己说的话，直到昏昏沉沉地陷入睡眠。

安田章大站在大仓忠义面前，看见他的嘴一张一合，说出自己盼望已久的表白，还张开双臂将自己拥入怀里。  
总是在弯着好看弧度的嘴唇现在正贴在自己的唇上，比焦糖布丁更加柔软。经常拍着篮球的修长手指放在自己的臀部上，软肉在他的手里被揉捏成各种形状。  
被暗恋对象这样对待的安田勃起了，阴茎顶起了宽松的校服裤子，大仓的东西也同样坚硬的顶着他的小腹。

“安田同学很大呢。”大仓解开他的皮带，手指沿着髋骨向下握住安田的阴茎。指尖轻搔马眼，尿道被刺激的安田一下子腿软趴在大仓怀里。  
“嗯啊……”大仓灵活地为安田手淫着，另一只手也伸进了安田的内裤，小幅度地扣弄着后穴直到蜜液流满了手掌。

安田知道接下来大仓会抬起自己的一条腿，然后把坚硬的鸡巴插进自己的后穴，因为这个场面已经在梦里出现过了几百次。梦里的大仓会凶狠的亲吻自己，涎水沿着交缠的舌头流下；会把自己的乳头吸的滋滋作响，像是要吸出乳汁一样；会在从后面操干自己的时候用力揉捏臀肉，让自己大声淫叫。

在安田的春梦里，他们是热烈恋爱中的情侣，在校园的各个角落亲密，他们会为对方口交，让白浊的精液射在自己嘴里，他们会牵着手回家，在家门口旁若无人的热吻。

梦里的一切都很美好，美好到安田章大不想醒来，因为一旦天亮，他还是那个连笔记都送不出去的暗恋者。

3  
大仓忠义醒来后首先把床单换下来扔进洗衣机，然后收起了属于安田的体操服，把午饭装进背包，骑车去了学校。

一天的课程比他想象中更快，他还没想好到底怎么开口就已经到了放学的时间。看着安田收拾书包的背影，大仓的心快要跳出胸口了。  
大仓小跑到中庭，恶狠狠地轰走了几对在树下约会的小情侣，然后搓着手等待着安田出现。

当安田出现，离自己只有1米远的时候，大仓忠义听见自己发出了颤抖的声音。  
“安、安田同学，请和我交往吧！”

4  
安田章大醒来后首先把夹在两腿之间的被子换下被罩塞进洗衣机，然后收起了桌子上自己的收藏品，把午饭装进背包，走路去了学校。

一天的课程比他记忆里更漫长，他等不及要知道大仓到底想要和自己说些什么了。好不容易熬到下学，看着大仓忠义跑出去的背影，安田的心剧烈地跳动起来。  
安田跟着大仓一直到中庭，看着他假装不良吓唬走几对情侣，看着他搓着手走来走去给自己打气。

安田走进了大仓，一直走到他们之间的距离只有一米才停下，他听见大仓忠义说出了梦里他听过无数次的那句话，也听见自己有点哽咽的声音。  
“请、请多指教！”


End file.
